smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawl on a Vanishing Island (2006 Series)
Brawl on a Vanishing Island is the sixth episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on May 27, 2007. This episode picks up where the previous one left off. Plot The story starts off from where it ended. Wario and Waluigi arrive on Yoshi Island, Waluigi crashes into Wario while Wario takes out a bag that Waluigi expects it to be any Chaos Emerald. But it flattens out revealing no Chaos Emeralds. Mario and Luigi are running from the Koopa Bros. that are chasing them while using their special attack compelled by the Chaos Emeralds, while Mario and Luigi dodge the many rocks in their way. Axem Red attacks Mario with his axe, while Mario uses his hammer to block and attack Axem Red while riding on the Koopa Bros. Everyone crashes into a wall, causing Luigi and every Koopa Bro. except for Red to go flying. Mario kicks Axem Red away while attempting to attack Red NinjaKoopa, who punches Mario. Mario and Red NinjaKoopa drop their radars, the Radar Radar lands on a cliff in front of Wario and Waluigi, while the other lands in front of Sonic. Sonic picks it up and runs to the top of a mountain where Axem Yellow uses a hammer attack to split the mountain down the middle. The battle continues until Axem Red uses the Breaker Beam infused with the Chaos Emerald's power to significantly destroy the land. The Koopa Bros. use their special attack at the same time Mecha Sonic arrives on the island, Mecha Sonic speeds up to the point that he can counterattack the technique and knock all Koopa Bros. unconscious. Axem Red charges the Breaker Beam but Mecha Sonic blocks the attacks and destroys the Blade. Mecha Sonic lands, and sarcastically thanks Sonic for the Chaos Emeralds. The Axem Rangers challenge Mecha Sonic in a battle for the Chaos Emeralds, Mecha Sonic uses the four Emeralds to transform into Semi-Super Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic easily destroys all Axem Rangers. The remaining team attack Mecha Sonic, and try exceedingly to destroy him. Mario is knocked out, while Sonic confronts Mecha Sonic who mentions his plan to destroy all of Yoshi Island, Luigi revives Mario with the 1-Up Mushroom he got from Princess Peach before. Mario finds a Starman and shares it with Sonic, for them both to turn into Super Sonic (although he isn't fully super, considering that he temporarly powered up) and Invincible Mario, in an attempt to stop Mecha Sonic's attack, Mecha Sonic powers down back to Mecha Sonic as soon as he is attacked, Sonic collects all four Chaos Emeralds and tries to destroy Mecha Sonic, but a star's power doesn't last forever, so Sonic lost his power too. Sonic throws Shadow the Chaos Emeralds from in the air, who uses the Chaos Emerald to perform Chaos Control to get everyone off of Yoshi's Island. Everyone teleports to the coast of the mainland, Mario's attention is drawn to the explosion over in the ocean where Yoshi Island was destroyed. The Chief Yoshi sets out with his tribe to find a new home, E. Gadd sets out back to his lab, while the rest of the team set out to find more Emeralds. Before leaving to his lab, E. Gadd asks Mario for the Emerald Radar Radar for safe keepings, but soon found out that he lost it. Meanwhile, Wario is seen somewhere far out to sea, using Waluigi as a makeshift tube to float, with the Emerald Radar Radar in the Wario Bros.' possesion. thumb|340px|right Trivia *The title "Brawl on a Vanishing Island" is based on the title of DragonBall Z episode 87 "Duel on Vanishing Planet". *Another Dragonball Z piece was the "IT'S OVER 9000!" line, quoted originally by Vegeta, but by Axem Red in Super Mario Bros. Z. Axem Yellow then adds the line Nappa says "WHAT, 9000?" *Pac-man, along with Blinky, and Inky made an appearance on Axem Ranger Red's Scouter before the "OVER 9000!" line. *Mecha Sonic paraphrased Broly during his fight against the Axem Rangers X, but said it differently. Axem Red called him a monster, then he respond by saying he's a god. When Broly was called a monster, he said that he was a devil. *This is the second time that the same background from Angel Island Zone in Sonic 3 is used in the series. When Mecha Sonic and Shadow cause a big explosion on Yoshi's Island, the background is the burning wasteland which was seen in Sonic's flashback in Episode 4. However, it lasted for a short time and the ground on Yoshi's Island is seen as red orange because of the explosion and the fire during the scene. *Axem Red pulls out a Proton Cannon to try and finish Mecha Sonic, a nod to the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. *After Axem Red fails to kill Mecha Sonic with his laser, Mecha Sonic uses an attack in which the screen goes black while Axem Red is pulverized. This attack was originally Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu in Super Street Fighter II: Turbo. The symbol that appears afterwards is also the same, **After this Mecha Sonic finishes Axem Red exactly like Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z, were he throws Nappa into the air finishing with a Galaxy Breaker. *This episode marks the first episode that Alvin Earthworm managed to bypass the 16K limit. *Mecha Sonic's voice changed in this episode. In his prior appearances, he had sound bytes for the Robotic Ninjas from "Mortal Kombat" as his voice. Starting with this episode, his voice is supplied by voice clips of Final Form Cooler from the Budokai Tenkaichi games. *Mecha Sonic wittingly thanking the heroes for gathering the Chaos Emeralds for him is a reference to a moment in Dragon Ball Z when Cell did the same to Piccolo for bringing Androids 17 and 18 out where he could find them. *In the battle between the heroes and Mecha Sonic, Mecha Sonic throws a beam up to make it split and fall over the isle, exactly like Evil Buu after beating Gohan. *This episode marks Alvin-Earthworm's change of Yoshi's sprites from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island to Yoshi's Island DS *Wario also gets his sprite changed. *This is the first episode in which Sonic uses one of Mario's power-ups. *The song that was playing during Mario and Sonic's power-up was an instrumental version of Open your Heart by Crush 40. *The attack Mecha Sonic destroys Yoshi's Island with is a Death Ball. In Dragon Ball Z it could destroy planets, but in Super Mario Bros. Z, it was as powerful as a nuclear bomb, although this may be because it was not at full power since Mecha Sonic was interrupted by Mario and Sonic when charging it. *This marks the first episode that Mario & Luigi encountered Mecha Sonic. *A fourth wall break happened in the beginning of the episode where Wario and Waluigi were on Yoshi's Island, Wario deflated Waluigi (twisted into an inner tube) and he flew across the screen and eventually ramming into it, slowly squealing down. Main Character Appearances *Mario (6th) *Luigi (6th) *Yoshi (4th) *Sonic The Hedgehog (5th) *Shadow The Hedgehog (5th) *Mecha Sonic (6th) *The Koopa Bros. (3rd) *The Axem Rangers X (2nd) *Blade (2nd) *Wario (3rd) *Waluigi (3rd) *Princess Peach (6th) (appears in flashbacks) *Professor E. Gadd (3rd) *Yoshi Cheif (2nd) *Yoshi Tribe (2nd) *Thunderfoot (2nd) *Pacman (1st) *Blinky (1st) *Inky (1st) Transformation Appearances *Fire Mario (2nd) *Blue Koopa Shell Luigi (1st) *Semi-Super Mecha Sonic (1st) *Super Sonic (Starman Power) (1st/2nd) *Mini Mario (2nd) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances Category:Koopa Bros. Appearances Category:Axem Rangers X Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Wario Appearances Category:Waluigi Appearances Category:Yoshi Chief Appearances Category:Episodes